The Child Addition Effect
by Clint Cooper
Summary: Everything at first seems the same. Sheldon and Amy are set up on a date by Howard and Raj and despite Sheldon's initial hypothesis that the endeavor would fail, he finds her intriguing in a way he has never felt before about a person. However one thing isn't the same: Amy has a child. And Sheldon has to learn to deal with not just one, but two new people in his life. Ships: Shamy.


"May I buy you a beverage?" Sheldon was suddenly intrigued by the bespectacled woman in front of him. They'd only had a small amount of conversation but everything she had said up to then was oddly similar to his point of view.

"Tepid water, please." Amy said and the two walked up to the counter.

The girl who worked at the coffee shop asked them what they wanted and Sheldon asked for a water and a lemonade. Sheldon looked over to Amy and saw that she looked unsure about the situation and her stance was very awkward. Sheldon couldn't help feel the same way and he had to take a deep breath as he thought about the confusing likability of this random female. The server gave them their drinks and the two sat down at a nearby table. Sheldon noticed Howard and Raj still standing in the shop, awe-struck. He decided to shake this off and concentrate on Amy.

"I completed some research online before meeting you today and I understand it is socially appropriate to ask someone how they are…" Amy began.

"I do the same!" Sheldon said in surprise "Typically the websites suggest asking the person about how they are, their work, their day or the weather."

Amy had a thoughtful look as she sipped her water. "It seems we both have the same trouble over social interactions. Does that mean you were bullied as a child?"

Sheldon nodded. "Yes."

"I was too." Amy said "I've read studies on bullying and how it effects long term social ability."

"I like to avoid 'people' science." Sheldon made quotation finger motions.

"Well I'm a neurobiologist. 'People' science is something I am very interested in." she said.

"I am aware. I read it on your profile. But I'm not going to let that stop me from verbalising my opinion." Sheldon said.

Amy nodded thoughtfully. "A possible reason your socialising is sub-par. And maybe the bullying too…"

Suddenly a buzzing phone interrupted the conversation. Amy looked at her phone and all Sheldon could see was a text notification. Amy typed something and then put the phone away.

"I've got to leave." Amy told him. "I am very sorry."

"What?" Sheldon felt confused. "Is this some kind of prank?"

Amy gave either a confused or constipated look and given the situation Sheldon assumed the former. "Oh no." she shook her head. "I have to go and do something important."

"What is it?" Sheldon asked.

"I can't say." Amy said. Sheldon gave her a suspicious look.

"I may be naive but I'm not THAT naive." Sheldon said. "You're escaping the date. A girl did this to my roommate once."

Amy sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote down something and gave it to Sheldon.

"Here is my phone number." Amy said. "Please call me at your earliest convenience."

Sheldon put the number in his pocket. "Fine. You will hear from me soon." He gave her a small smile. She did the same before standing and leaving the shop. She walked straight past Howard and Raj who were still watching Sheldon. The two walked up to Sheldon who sipped his lemonade.

"So how was it?" Raj asked.

"What did you talk about?" Howard questioned.

"We talked about the inferiority of the social sciences. I was against them. She was for." He explained. "But then she got a text and had to leave."

"I guess it makes sense why she left so quickly." Raj said. "You argued with her on the first date."

"She gave me her phone number, though." Sheldon took it out of his pocket and showed them.

"Probably a fake." Howard said "Typical female trick."

"Well I'll try calling her anyway." Sheldon said.

"So you are interested in dating this girl?" Raj looked shocked.

"Of course not Raj!" Sheldon insisted "I think she'd make a good platonic friend. I can tell she would be a lot more intellectually stimulating then our current social group. It is hard to get a female's perspective on your paper when all you have is Penny asking what a 'sub-atomic' particle is." Sheldon said and laughed at the thought of Penny asking stupid questions. He grabbed his half-drunken Lemonade and stood up. "Now let's go home. You need to remove that dirty sock!"

#

Sheldon sat in his spot and watched the television. Leonard walked into the main room from his bedroom and he had an odd look on his face that Sheldon couldn't quite figure out. Sheldon ignored this and continued watching the TV. Leonard sat down on the other side of the couch and gave a large sigh. Sheldon turned to him.

"Are you upset?" he asked. "Do you need me to make you a hot beverage?"

"I am upset." Leonard told him. "Do you know why?"

"Of course not Leonard." Sheldon said. "I've been watching Star Trek since I got home and I haven't talked to you."

"Well Penny had drunk sex with me and then when I tried to do the same she pushed me out." He complained "I think there is a double standard…"

"I've lost interest already. Do you want that hot beverage or not?" Sheldon asked.

"Ok." Leonard nodded. Sheldon paused Star Trek and stood up to boil some water. Leonard suddenly gave a confused look. "You left home? Where were you?"

"I was on a date Howard and Raj set me up on." Sheldon explained.

"You agreed to go on a date?" Leonard asked with confusion.

"They blackmailed me using a dirty sock." He told Leonard.

"Well, now I know how to make you do things" Leonard said. Sheldon gave Leonard a stern look which made Leonard gulp."So how did the date go?" Leonard changed the conversation.

"It was ok." Sheldon said "We had a lot in common. I got her phone number so we could keep in contact."

"You're interested in dating her?" Leonard looked surprised. The water had boiled and Sheldon poured it into a cup with a tea-bag.

"Of course not." Sheldon said "I am intending on keeping it platonic."

"That is very good." Leonard said "All females do in relationships is use you for sexual relief."

"I don't think your insignificant problems with Penny relate to my situation." Sheldon stated.

Leonard shrugged. Sheldon bought over the cup of tea and put it in front of him. Leonard took out his phone.

"You don't mind if I Google this girl?" Leonard asked.

"You can do what you want." Sheldon said. "I don't control your hands."

"What is her name?"

"Amy Farrah Fowler." He told him. Sheldon un-paused Star Trek and continued watching.

"Her Facebook is on private." Leonard said. "I can only see her profile and cover photo."

"Very smart." Sheldon said "I did not expect otherwise."

"Her profile picture is just a selfie whilst her cover photo is her with a child." Leonard said.

"Ok." Sheldon said. "I'm trying to watch this. I'm sure you can be creepy and quiet at the same time."

Leonard sighed. "You might need to find more about her. This might be her own child for all we know…."

"What did I just say Leonard?" Sheldon asked rhetorically.

"Fine!" Leonard stood up and walked towards his bedroom. Sheldon looked over to the cup of tea which Leonard didn't drink any of.

"What a waste." Sheldon shook his head in disappointment.

#

Before getting ready for sleep Sheldon dialed the number Amy gave him. Sheldon heard the phone ring for a annoyingly long amount of time. Sheldon thought that maybe Amy did give him a fake number and that is why it was taking so long. However he was oddly pleased when someone answered.

"Hello." He heard Amy's voice say. "Amy Farrah Fowler speaking."

"Hello." Sheldon greeted. "It is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, calling at my earliest convenience."

"I am very happy you did." She said. "Do you want to set up another meeting?"

"I would." Sheldon said.

"Ok." Amy said. "Do you have any idea where we could go?"

"I am not good at planning social outings." Sheldon said. "But I've been meaning to go the aquarium."

"I'd love to go to the aquarium." Amy said. "I haven't been there since Josh's last birthday."

"Great." Sheldon. "How about next Sunday? At 10am?"

"Perfect." Amy said.

"Great."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I need to go Sheldon Cooper." Amy said. "Goodbye."

And the phone hung up. Sheldon walked into the bathroom and began to brush his teeth before sleeping. He suddenly recalled something Amy had said during the conversation.

 _"I haven't been there since Josh's last birthday."_

Who on Earth was Josh? It was something he'd have to ask on their meeting at the aquarium.

 **If you have read the description you can probably insinuate who he is but I thought this was a good introduction chapter. I've been trialling some of my many new fanfiction ideas and this is one of them. I have several tumblrs (clintcooper is for Big Bang Theory and fanfiction, jspostsblog is just for sharing what I find interesting and jsreviewsblog is where I review media) so if you wish, you can check those out. Also I have exams soon so this will probably be my last story post for a few weeks, sorry, but I will post as soon as I can when I finish them. Thanks for reading :D**

 **Clint Cooper**


End file.
